This is a long range project on the solubilization, characterization and purification of LH/hCG and FSH receptors and adenylate cyclase of testis and ovary. In addition to analyzing the properties of gonadotropin receptors and adenylate cyclase, these studies will lead ultimately to an analysis of the physical and functional relationships of the binding site and the enzyme complex in the cell membrane and in solution.